wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thassarian
Knights of the Ebon Blade Alliance : Valiance Expedition :Unit S | creature = Undead | character = Death knight | location = Acherus: The Ebon Hold and Scarlet Tavern, Scarlet Enclave; The Wailing Ziggurat, Borean Tundra; and the Skybreaker, Icecrown | faction = Alliance | occupation = First of the Alliance death knights | status = Alive | relatives = (father)Death Knight (manga), (mother), (sister) | companions = (minion), (mount), Koltira Deathweaver }} Thassarian is the first death knight to join the Alliance. As a young man, he joined the Lordaeron army hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. Thassarian followed Prince Arthas on his expedition to Northrend, where he was slain and reanimated by the Scourge. He was forced to kill his own mother to prove his loyalty and took part in the scourging of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. One of the few death knights of Acherus who maintained a genuine sense of honor and brotherhood, Thassarian developed a strong bond with the elf Koltira Deathweaver despite being enemies in life, considering themselves brothers in death. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, he was freed from the Lich King's control along with many other death knights and joined the newly-formed Knights of the Ebon Blade under Highlord Darion Mograine. Thassarian then traveled to Stormwind to serve King Varian and became the first death knight to rejoin the Alliance. He reunited with his sister Leryssa while fighting in the War against the Lich King. After the war, Thassarian remained a loyal soldier to his king while also maintaining his friendship with Koltira, even when they were forced to confront each other during the Battle for Andorhal. Biography Thassarian was a soldier of Lordaeron during the Third War. He traveled with to Northrend to hunt . When Arthas and went missing, he went to search for them alone. He discovered Frostmourne Cavern, where he found Falric. Falric, already converted to a Death Knight by Arthas, slew Thassarian, and thus began his unlife as a death knight. Thassarian returned to Lordaeron with Arthas and assisted in the massacre of its citizens. Arthas forced him to slay his mother, , to prove his loyalty. This horrific event continued to haunt him, and it remained perhaps his last scrap of humanity for some time. Arthas' assault on Quel'thalas introduced Thassarian to the high elves and his brother, , at An'owyn, where he pursued the mooncrystal to open the second moongate and proceed with their attack. Thassarian nearly killed Faltora, but, upon remembering his mother, he decided to show a moment of mercy. He returned to Arthas with the mooncrystal that he recovered. Koltira later confronted Thassarian and questioned why he didn't murder his brother, hoping to convince him to regain his humanity. This attempt failed, and Thassarian killed Koltira, who was returned to unlife as another death knight. Koltira and Thassarian developed a significant friendship that lasts to this day. Years later, the ordered his death knights under the leadership of to attack Light's Hope Chapel using the necropolis Acherus with the goal of raising the thousand or so Alliance soldiers buried beneath it to bolster the ranks of the Scourge. The attack on Light's Hope Chapel ended with a defeat for the Death Knights. Many of the family of the Death Knights were buried at Light's Hope Chapel, and the spirits of their relatives rose to convince them to lay down their weapons. Thassarian was convinced by his father, , to stand down. Mograine declared the independence of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Thassarian traveled to Stormwind and met with who accepted the Knights of Ebon Blade as allies and readmitted its members as members of the Alliance. World of Warcraft In Wrath of the Lich King He is first encountered in Acherus: The Ebon Hold as a level 55 standing next to and . In phase two after completing , he relocates to the Scarlet Tavern with Bloodbane, where he is involved in the following quests: # # # # He shows up at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel as a level 60 elite taking part in . He next appears for all classes at the Wailing Ziggurat in Borean Tundra, where he is involved in the following quests: # # # # # Thassarian can later be found aboard the Alliance airship the Skybreaker above the skies of Icecrown. He is involved in quests that unfold The Shadow Vault among others. He also plays a part in the unfolding storyline of Wrath of The Lich King. * * ** * ** * ** * * ** ** *** *** *** **** **** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In Cataclysm The Alliance and Forsaken are fighting over control of Andorhal and the remaining Scourge presence there. The Alliance, led by Thassarian, have taken control of the western portion of the town while the Forsaken, led by Koltira Deathweaver, have taken control of the eastern portion.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Over the course of the Battle for Andorhal Thassarian sends Alliance heroes to deal with the remaining scourge forces and after defeating the leaders, Thassarian and Koltira enter a truce. Some time afterwards Alliance forces launched a failed assault on the Forsaken. During the Forsaken counter attack Thassarian flees and his minion Lurid is killed. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fsw78wHlhrE&feature=channel With the Battle of Andorhal over, Thassarian heads off to Tirisfal Glades to hunt Sylvanas in an attempt to find out what happened to Koltira. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25968750004&postId=262602230514&sid=2000#39 In Legion Thassarian returns in Legion as the Death knight player's first Champion, and he sets you on the course to return the four horsemen to serve you. Manga Death Knight, a manga from TokyoPop, tells the story of Thassarian. The manga was released in December 2009.http://www.blizzplanet.com/blog/comments/warcraft_death_knight_front_cover Media Images File:Thassarian-ebonhold.jpg|Thassarian in Acherus: The Ebon Hold. File:Thassarian.jpg|Thassarian at the Wailing Ziggurat in Borean Tundra. File:Thassarian and Lurid - The Skybreaker.jpg|Thassarian and Lurid onboard the Skybreaker. File:DeathKnightCoverArtwork.jpg|Thassarian as he appears on the cover of Death Knight. Thassarian.png Quotes :"All I ever wished was to serve once again. For humanity, against a . :Instead, I find that our numbers have been infiltrated by cultist scum.... and all of the signs point to Naxxanar as the origin of this rot." ;The quest :''See Dialog between Thassarian and various others atop Naxxanar. ;To Speak, Lich! Undeath won't save you from what I'll put you through! :"With the death of the The Lich King, all I have left is my duty. There is no family, there are no friends... there is only this. War." Trivia * Even while he was in service of the Lich King, Thassarian seemed to be a noble person. After sending the player to rescue Koltira Deathweaver — against the code of the Scourge death knight — asked why he cared. Thassarian replied that, though they may have been hated enemies in life, "In death, we are brothers." * His blades use the same model as the two-handed sword . Patch changes References External links de:Thassarian es:Thassarian fr:Thassarian pl:Thassarian Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Death knight characters Category:Human quest givers Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:Independent undead Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight characters